A sport often has participants who engage in playing it for the excitement that the sport provides. For organised sports especially, there is a constant need to keep players interested and motivated in playing the sport, as often a player's interest wanes over time, leading to a decline in total player numbers of the sport. Many sports involve the provision of handicaps to some or all of the participants, as well as the ranking of possible final outcomes of a sporting contest. However, there may be other, as yet unrealised, ways of keeping players interested and motivated in playing a sport that have a more direct influence on the players.